CoM6 - Prawo Krwi
Po co Ci to? - Pyta Reyes mając cień nadziei na pomyślne paktowanko. - Skonkretyzuj - Przemawia Sharp - Strasznie ogólnikowi ostatnio się nasuwają. - Te wszystkie morderstwa - Odpowiada Reyes - Czyżby samosąd? - Mniej więcej.... - Ton Sharpa nie wskazuje by traktował tą rozmowę poważnie, szkoda... - Problem taki że wycinasz wszystko co Ci się nawinie - Reyes po nabraniu pewności siebie przechodzi do ofensywy, werbalnej. - O co Ci chodzi, tak naprawdę? - Jak sam powiedziałeś, jest to samosąd - Sharp w końcu mówi do rzeczy(!) - Jednakże to nic osobistego. - Na pewno? - Reyes wpadł na dobry trop - Godzina chyba Ci nie służy kolego, trochę się wydałeś. - Ty tak myślisz - Odparł Sharp - Jesteś w pułapce bez wyjścia a mimo tego nadal stać Cię na takie pyskówki? - Co by nie było, wiele nie stracę....- Odpowiada Reyes z wyszczerzem - Po mnie przyjdą kolejni. - I któryś z nich mnie skopie? - Dopowiada Sharp domyślając się o czym myśli rozmówca. - Tak - Przytakuje Reyes - A kiedy to się stanie....Nikt nie będzie o Tobie pamiętał! - Prawidłowa odpowiedź! - Wypalił Sharp. - C-Co? - Reyes powoli gubi rozeznanie w sytuacji. - Głowa do góry! - Rzecze wyjątkowo spokojnym tonem Sharp - Dziś nie umierasz -C-Co...Jak? - Reyes od wszystkiego aż ugryzł się w język. - Uważaj, nie chcesz chyba bym zmienił zdanie - Ostrzega go Sharp, wyraźnie się przy tym bawiąc - O co Ci do cholery chodzi?! - Reyes zapomnieć co to kontrola emocji. - Dopowiedz sobie co chcesz - Rzecze Sharp - Składasz kuszącą deklarację, dzięki niej twe życie zostanie ocalone! - Jaką niby? - Reyes nadal jest mocno pogubiony w tym co się dzieje. - Ktoś ma mnie skopać, tak to leciało? - Pyta retorycznie Sharp - Sprowadzisz tylu ludzi ile będziesz w stanie. - Na śmierć? - Pyta zaciekawiony Reyes - Na śmierć - Przytakuje Sharp - Może uda wam się zaprowadzić upragniony pokój.... Po tych słowach Sharp znika, a tym samym Reyes odzyskuje wolność. Jako iż zaczęło świtać o wiele łatwiej było mu zlokalizowanie jego punktu docelowego i pomyślne dotarcie tam.. Gdy już tego dokonał ludzie powoli zaczynali się budzić, za wyjątkiem Dragneela, którego obudził zimny prysznic wody z manierki. Reyes bez zwłoki wtajemniczył towarzysza w to co go spotkało, przekonując zarazem że nic mu się nie śniło i że nie lunatykował. Obojgu przez myśl w pierwszej kolejności przemkęła twarz Xandreda, którego limit nie jest im jak dotąd znany, a to i tak wystarczyło by dać mu zwycięstwo w walce z nimi. - To mamy jednego - Myśli głośno Reyes - Co dalej? - Nie ma co organizować castingu - Stwierdza Dragneel - Wracamy do dziupli. - Nie będzie to wyglądało na porzucenie zadania? - Pyta zaniepokojony całą tą ideą Reyes. - Jeśli by nikogo nie wtajemniczać, to będzie tak wyglądało - Odpowiada Dragneel z pełnym spokojem ducha - Jeśli zależy nam na pomocy Xandreda, to najszybciej tam go spotkamy, błądzenie bez sensu na nic się zda. Reyes tylko przytakuje, bo co pozostało.W przeciągu następnej godziny zdążyli się posilić, spakować i ruszyć w drogę powrotną. Tym razem konno. Gdzie też mogli nabyć ten środek transportu? Napotkali nieprzyjemną dla otoczenia karawanę, która aż sama prosiła się o baty. Szczęście niebywałe, czas podróży skrócony o połowę.Gdzieś indziej w tym samym czasie wrże jak w garnku - Xandred, na którym ciąży niezdefiniowane złe przeczucie, Raiden z swą misją, oraz Xan, który od dłuższego już czasu podąża za Raidenem, utrzymując przy tym bezpieczny dystans, na rzecz czego tamten nie pomyślałby nawet że komuś w głowie siedzi śledzenie go.. - Myśl, myśl.... - Motywował się Xan - Jeśli się ujawnie, to albo zdradzę mu wszystko, albo będę musiał dopilnować by nie wpadł na "klona"...Cholera. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Xan więc zachodzi kroczącego przed sobą chłopaka od tyłu, zarzuca mu na głowę worek, "pożyczony" z jednego z stoisk i zaciąga w przerwę między jednym a drugim budynkiem, tam dopiero zwraca mu prawo do świeżego powietrza, nie idzie jednak powiedzieć tego samego o swobodzie. - Kim jesteś?! - Emocje Raidena w tym momencie idealnia zobrazowałaby kura, na którą z zaskoczenia rzucił się lis, a tej udałoby się uciec. - Utkaj mordę - Wycedził Xan - Nie w głowie mi pozbawianie Cię życia. - No to co? - Dopytuje Raiden, porzucając próby wyrwania się z uścisku. - Przybyłeś tu z misją, prawda? - Xan od razu przechodzi do sedna, dość nieostrożnie - Oraz pochodzisz z przeszłości? - T-tak...- Zlęknął się Raiden - Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - Pochodzę z przyszłości - Odpowiada Xan, zwracając słabszemu od siebie chłopakowi wolność - Doszczętnie wyniszczonej. Ludzkość tam to zwykły mit. - Za wyjątkiem Ciebie? - Pyta podejrzliwie Raiden, tłumiąc chęci dobycia broni. - Nie - Odpowiada Xan - Jest ktoś, komu jestem podległy, jeszcze. - Planujesz bunt? - Zgaduje Raiden. - Dokładnie - Przytakuje Xan - Twoim celem zaś jest pozbawienie życia Alicię Kishimoto, tak? - Tak - Przytakuje mu Raiden - A co? - Chcę wiedzieć za kogo pośrednictwem trwasz w przekonaniu że jej zgładzenie ma wszystko zmienić - Odpowiada Xan oparty o ścianę budynku z założonymi rękoma i penetrującym duszę wzrokiem. - Sądzisz, że trwam w błędzie? - Pyta podirytowany Raiden, - Oczywistym - Odpowiada Xan - Jakim cudem morderstwo przypadkowego maga ma sprowadzić na świat pokój, którego moje czasy, mimo jej śmierci się nie doczekały? - Nie wiem....- Raiden poczuł zakłopotanie po raz pierwszy, odkąd tu przybył - Skąd tyle o niej wiesz? - W tej linii czasowej na chwilę obecną znajdują się dwie takie same osoby - Wyjaśnia Xan - Xandred Murata, miło poznać. Raidenie Akechi. - Czyli to też wiesz? - Spytał retorycznie Raiden uśmiechając się lekko - Nieważne. - Raczysz w końcu powiedzieć kto wprowadził Cię w ten błąd? - Pyta zniecierpliwiony już Xan. - Każe na siebie mówić Cień - Rzekł Raiden - Mówią że nikomu po ukończeniu szkoły nie zdradził swej aparycji. Do wszystkiego ma ludzi, a gdy występuje publicznie, to za pośrednictwem magii, która nie pozwala na dostrzeżenie choćby jednego kosmyka jego włosów. - Tego też nie było... - Przekalkulował Xan w myślach - Dobra, to wszystko z mojej strony. - A Ty jaki masz konkretny cel? - Pyta Raiden dla wyrównania rachunku. - W zasadzie, to miałem więcej niż jeden - Odpowiada Xan - Jeden z nich już osiągnięty. - Zapomnij... - Pomyślał Raiden, robiąc dobrą minę do "złej" gry - A drugi? - Likwidacja tego, któremu jestem podległy - Dopowiada Xan, który przez cały ten czas był ubezpieczony, Zabrał on ze sobą jeden z pierścieni Gunthera, przez co ten nie będzie w stanie go namierzyć, ani nawiązać z nim kontaktu. - Powodzenia zatem - Rzecze Raiden, symulując szczery uśmiech. - No, dzięki - Odpowiada Xan, czując iż będzie konieczny nacisk na obserwacje tego typa. : - Tak jak myślałem - Pomyślał Xan - Chyba nie zostawisz mi wyboru... Później mamy "przyjemność" doświadczenia z Xanem nie małego zaskoczenia, gdy okazało się że jego młodsza wersja wraz z Alicią zdążyła opuścić miasto i udać się z powrotem do siedziby gildii. Oczywiście nie stanowi problemu sam fakt dostania się tam, a to że trudno będzie tam o zachowanie dyskrecji. "Nasz" Xandred z kolei po powrocie prawie że natychmiastowo został powiadomiony przez Reyesa co jest na rzeczy. Zgodził się, jako iż od jakiegoś czasu brakowało mu już tego uczucia jakie można odczuć w trakcie walki.Sam Xandred zwerbował do tej operacji Sho, który zgodził się od razu po usłyszeniu propozycji wzięcia udziału w tym przedsięwzięciu. Złożyło się też tak, że rozmowę tych dwóch podsłyszał Tyson, który ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich wprosił się na "imprezę". Ma to pewnie na celu poznanie prawdziwej siły swoich ewentualnych przyszłych oponentów W międzyczasie zniecierpliwiony Xan zdecydował się na dość niebezpieczny ruch.... - Ej! - W głosie Xandreda rozległ się głos. Jego głos. By nie wyjść na wariata poprosił o chwilę prywatności i wyszedł z powrotem na zewnątrz. - Czym jesteś? - Pyta Xandred starając się nie dać poznać po sobie strachu - Tobą - Odkrzekł Xan wychodząc zza cienia po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. - Ty...Pamiętam Cię! - Xandred natychmiastowo się ożywił - Czego chcesz? - Zluzuj majty - Uspokaja Xan po ściągnięciu kaptura - Wiedziałeś o mnie wcześniej? - Taaak - Odpowiada Xandred - W trakcie snu objawił mi się jakiś dziwny kutafon, starając się mi coś wmówić a następnie pokazując Ciebie. - Więc tak.... - Xan nie jest zaskoczony tym co słyszy - W jego stylu. - Znasz go jakoś bliżej? - Dopytuje Xandred. - Historia na później - Odpowiada Xan machając ręką - Jestem tu z ważniejszego powodu. - Słucham więc - Ponagla Xandred, dając do zrozumienia że nie zostało mu wiele czasu by jego nieobecność nie stała się podejrzana. - Alicii grozi utrata życia - Przemawia Xan bez owijania - Wcześniej niż to miało miejsce w mojej erze. - Co masz na myśli? - Pyta Xandred zaskoczony tym co słyszy. - Przybył tutaj jeden napaleniec z parciem na pokój w jego erze - Wyjaśnia Xan - Ktoś wmówił mu że jej unicestwienie wszystko zmieni. - Przeszłość? - Domyśla się Xandred. - Nie inaczej - Przytakuje Xan - Strzeż się chłopaka z przewieszonym na plecach mieczem w pochwie. - A jaki Ty masz w tym interes? - Dopytuje Xandred, nie tracąc czujności. - Wyświadczam przysługę - Odpowiada Xan wkładając ręce w kieszeń przy zakupionej dla wtopienia się w tło pomarańczowej bluzie z kapturem - Przyjdzie czas że i Twoja moc mi się przyda. - Moja? - Pyta zdezorientowany Xandred - Przecież posiadasz dokładnie taką samą, prawdopodobnie na większym poziomie! - Sprawdzimy to - Odpowiada wymijająco Xan - Gdy przyjdzie czas. : - Nie będziesz z tym sam - Dodał sucho odchodząc - Zostanę tu na trochę. Xandred wiedział już że spędził tu za wiele czasu, dlatego wraca bez słowa nie pytając już swe "lustrzane odbicie" o nic by nie przeciągać rozmowy. Po powrocie zdołał wytłumaczyć się mając za alibi to że dopadły go mdłości, bo prawdą jest to że dawno niczego nie zjadł. Dlatego wszyscy trwają w przekonaniu że po prostu poszedł sobie na hot-doga, takiego XXL podanego koniecznie na ostro(Tak, zrobi to później, narobił sobie apetytu). Po omówieniu reszty szczegółów cały "szwadron" rusza za Reyesem, robiącego tym razem za przewodnika - Pasowała mu taka rola. Autorytet w końcu. By zaoszczędzić na czasie i nie myśleć o odpoczynku wynajęli oni karocę z 2-konnym zaprzęgiem. Podróż przebiega na wesoło, nawet sam Tyson uległ atmosferze i wyraźnie doznał duchowego rozluźnienia, najpewniej chwilowego. Xandredrowi zaś pomimo tego w głowie siedziała Alicia, której ze wzgląd na cel nakazał zostać. Nie miał zamiaru dociekać czy słowa które usłyszał wcześniej były prawdziwe czy nie Na szczęsćie złożyło się, że Alecta potrzebowała pomocy, tak też Alicia z pewnością szybko zapomni o doznanej, lecz koniecznej z punktu widzenia swego partnera zniewagi..Po 3 godzinnej podróży, oraz drzemki połowy zespołu w końcu można wyjść i się rozprostować, przed połamaniem kości. Sytuacja przedstawia się conajmniej pewnie - Bo jeśli nie Xandred, to zawsze jest też Tyson, który do tej pory nigdy jeszcze wprawdzie nie walczył na poważnie. Po ustanawianiu kolejjności walk za pomocą niezawodnej do tego celu gry, "kamień, papier, nożyce" Tym sposobem kolejność walczących przedstawia się następująco: Dragneel, Sho, Tyson, Murata, Reyes. ''- To na pewno tutaj? - Pyta Sho, gdy po 20 minutach Sharp wciąż nie wstawił się w umówionym miejscu. - Różnica może paru kroków - Odpowiada Reyes - Nie popadajmy w skrajność. - Robi to specjalnie - Wtrącił się Tyson, do tej pory stojący z boku - Specjalnie kazał zebrać grupę. - Co by mu to miało dać? - Pyta Reyes dociekliwie. - Będzie wydłużał czas wyczekiwania - Odparł Tyson - Aż do momentu kiedy rzucimy się sobie do gardeł. - Liczy na to że z zniecierpliwienia nastanie konflikt? - Dopowiada Xandred, Tyson zaś tylko mu przytakuje skinięciem głową. - Wy dwaj, chyba zawyżacie trochę IQ tutaj - Przemówił głos, jakby z pod ziemi, a zaraz potem wszechobecny na gruncie piach zgormadził się, by stworzyć całość, czyli Sharpa - Witam, tak swoją drogą. : - To jak będzie wyglądało przedstawienie? - Pyta. - Tutaj, kolego - Wyskakuje Dragneel wskazując na siebie kciukiem - Ze mną zatańczysz swój ostatni taniec. - Obiecująco - Odrzekł Sharp, gotowy do walki - Ogień, prawda? : - Racja, Dragneel w końcu.... Więcej wypowiedziane już nie zostało....Adrian, przepełniony ekscytacją przeprowadza atak przy użyciu '''Ryku Ognistego Feniksa. '''Nim atak dociera do celu Matsu odpowiada '''Rykiem Smoka Piasku', w wyniku zderzenia mocy powstaje nie mała eksplozja, tu też Sharp wykorzystuje element zaskoczenia i atakuje swym Pazurem Smoka Piasku, co zdołało posłać Dragneela na ziemię, ten jednak szybko wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. - Mam nadzieje że nie zatrzymamy się na tym poziomie? - Przemawia Dragneel podążając w kierunku zbliżającego się z naprzeciw Sharpa. - Ależ skąd - Uspokaja swego przeciwnika Matsu - Przed nami jeszcze rozgrzewka. - Lubię to! - Emocje Dragneela gdyby mogły, to utworzyły by aurę wokół całej jego postaci i dały mu siłę ponad wszelkie smoki. Po kolejnych paru krokach Sharp z niesamowitą szybkością atakuje używając Żelaznej Pięści Smoka Piasku, Adrian nie mając wyjścia decyduje się na Pieśń Księżycową, która w ostatniej chwili chroni go przed obrażeniami, które z kolei zdołał zadać Sharpowi. Te zaś okazały się być mniejsze, niż te z przypuszczeń Adriana. - Teraz ja pokażę Ci coś fajnego - Przemawia Matsu, pocierając się po twarzy w miejscu gdzie doznał oparzenia. Zgodnie z tym co przyobiecał, po chwili drętwej ciszy wokół Matsu zaczyna formować się wielkie tornado z piasku, w finalnym momencie znika i on sam, a trąba naciera w kierunku Adriana, Mimo iż z pozoru to tylko piasek, siła podmuchu wytworzonego przez te tornado prawie że go unieruchamia. Jednak jako iż wola walki wciąż w nim kipi, posyła on w kierunku pędzącego tornada '''Szpon Ognistego Feniksa,' na wskutek czego, przy zderzeniu obu technik, Matsu wraca do ludzkiej postaci, przybity z szoku do ziemi.'' ''- Co, kończymy? - W Adrianie przebudza się arogancja, widząc iż przewaga zapewniona. - Siłą go nie pokonam, tak? - Kalkulował Matsu - Dobra! : - Chciałbyś - Odpowiada Sharp, już na równych nogach. Adrianowi nie w smak tak stać i stać, przystępuje więc do ataku w postaci '''Uderzenia Skrzydła Ognistego Feniksa,' jego szybkość ogólna uległa pogorszeniu, wręcz stoczyła się, co od razu wpadło w oko Sharpowi. Uniknął ataku który w przeciwnym razie spowodował by nie mało i wyprowadza kontrę w postaci Żelaznej Pięści Smoka Piasku, ' nie czekając na nic wykonuje wysoki skok, by dołożyć '''Atak Skrzydłem Smoka Pięści. ' To ostatnie jednak Dragneelowi udaje się uniknąć poprzez uskok w prawo i wyprowadzić zaskakująco szybką kontrę niczym innym jak '''Pazurem Ognistego Feniksa, atak oczywiście trafia celu, jednak Matsu po tym był bardziej pełny wigoru niż to podstawa programowa zakładała. Adrianowi życie przemknęło przed oczami gdy był on zmuszony przyjąć na twarz''' Ryk Smoka Piasku.' Z hukiem upadł na ziemię, a wprost za nim i na niego serdeczne '''Działo Smoka Piasku.' - Skurwiel, rozpracował mnie - Przyznał Dragneel, spoglądając w stronę towarzyszy z przygłupawym uśmiechem. - To kto następny? - Pyta Matsu, do którego napłynął spory ładunek pewności siebie. - A ja - Przemawia Sho poczynając spokojny marsz w kierunku przeciwnika - Świetnie - Skomentował Sharp dając po sobie poznać iż gotów jest już. Matsu tym razem na start poistanowił zapoznać przeciwnika z swym Działem Smoka Piasku, nim jednak wykonał jakikolwiek wystrzał.... - Wygląda na to iż bez magii nie jesteś już taki mocny, co? - Przemawia Sho, mając swoje ukryte zamiary. - Chcesz demonstracji? - Pyta Matsu po anulowaniu poprzednio użytego zaklęcia - Chodź więc! - Wpadłeś! - Pomyślał zadowolony z przebiegu sprawy Sho, nie dał jednak tego zadowolenia po sobie poznać. W końcu dowiadujemy się spod jakiej magii tak naprawde jest Sho. Okazuje się to być Magia Zabójcy Smoków Cienia. Użyty został czar''' Dzbanu Chciwości', na wskutek czego niebo zachodzi ciemnymi chmurami, a dwójka walczących zostaje zamknięta w barierze nieprzepuszczającej niczego. Usatysfakcjonowany że jego sztuczka nie została przyuważona rozpoczyna z pozoru nieostrożną szarżę na przeciwnika i na przywitanie zarzuca w jego kierunku naprzemiennie ciosy z prawego i lewego sierpa, jednak na 5 prób 2 trafiły celu, jednak... Były to pierwsze ciosy które Matsu tak odczuł, od dawien dawna. Wywnioskował jednak iż to zwykłe szczęście oponenta i przeszedł do kontry w postaci kombinacji prawego sierpowego, wjazdu z kolana w brzuch, ciosu z pięści w podbrzusze i lewego podbródkowego, co w końcu posyła Sho na ziemię. - I jak, zadowolony? - Pyta Matsu - Pewnie - Odpowiada Sho pokaszlując i otrzepując się z kurzu który zebrał przy lądowaniu i zaoraniu plecami o nie mały kawałek ziemi - W zasadzie to nawet Cię szanuję - Hmm? - Matsu głodny wyjaśnień. - Mogłeś zadać mi o wiele więcej obrażeń używając jednak magii - Rzecze Sho chowając obie ręce w kieszenie - Ty to samo - Odrzeka Sharp zachowując minimum czujności. - Rzucamy ograniczenia? - Proponuje Sho - Widowisko na tym zyska, nie sądzisz? - A no pewnie - Matsu to pasuje jak najbardziej, jeszcze jak. - Głupi głupcze - Pomyślał znów Sho - Dopóki bariera jest nienaruszona Twoje czary są dalekie od swej prawowitej siły. - He? - Matsu po otrzeźwieniu umysłu zorientował się iż coś jest na rzeczy, ponieważ ciemne chmury spowijały tylko obszar wokół nich, dalej niebo było czyściutkie. : - Świniak... - Pomyślał sobie wyczuwając małpi podstęp - - Co jest, ostatnia modlitwa? - Dopytuje Sho, nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi. - Chyba ty! - Odpowiada Matsu mając już jakiś zalążek planu, coś się jednak zepsuło i Sho w całej swojej osobie rozpływa się jakby w powietrzu. Cień jego jednak cały czas znajdował się na podłożu, tylko że przez stosowaną szybkość nie dostrzegalny. Zachodząc Matsu od tyłu wraca on do postaci człowieczej i od tyłu zasadza mu kopnięcie z pół obrotu od tyłu w głowę, co posyła Sharpa na glebe, ale nie pozbawia przytomności. Matsu szybciorem decyduje sie na po raz drugi dziś przeistoczenie się w wielkie tornado, dodając następnie do tego '''Deszcz Piaskowych Pięści', co ostatecznie kończy okres panowania bariery''' Dzbanu Chciwości, następnie jednak, dość nieoczekiwanie dla przeciwnika zostaje on wciągnięty w ową tornado i tam, będąc w pułapce bez wyjścia zostaje omal że śmiertelnie poraniony. W końcu Matsu stwierdził iż dość i posyła poranionego i zaskoczonego Sho na glebę, w podobnym ułożeniu co wcześniej Adriana. - Hahahaha! - Tyson wybucha śmiechem, co wprawia wszystkich w osłupienie, ten jednak nie zwraca na to u wagi i podąża w kierunku powoli zanikającego tornada - Reyes, zostawić Ci go? - Nie, innym razem - Stwierdza ten, najwyraźniej ulegając sile lenistwa - Słyszałem co nieco o Tobie - Rzecze Matsu spokojnym tonem w kierunku zbliżającego się, przepełnionego uczuciem nadchodzącym zwycięstwem Tysona - Nie powinieneś jednak być aż tak pewny swego. - Nie? - Pyta Tyson z udawanym przejęciem. - Owszem,dałeś rade poprzedniej dwójce, ale na tym koniec. - Zobaczymy - Odpowiada Matsu, również pewnie. - Ha! - Tyson wprost nie może z podniecenia - Piękna pogoda swoją drogą, nie sądzisz? - No...- Odpowiada skołowany Matsu - Słonecznie, ciepło... - Oj, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - Odrzeka Tyson, z ciała którego zaczęły bić wyładowania elektryczne o niebieskim zabarwieniu, co świadczyło o nienaturalnym wzroście siły - Pozwól że razem będziemy tę pogodę podziwiać... - Jestem za - Odpowiada Matsu, po raz pierwszy używając swego 'Dragon Force. ' na co przeciwnik nie specjalnie się zlękł. - Więc to jest to? - Pyta retorycznie Tyson - To pierwszy raz kiedy dane mi widzieć smoczego na tym poziomie - Ostatnie słowa jakieś? - Pyta Matsu z uprzejmości. - Tak, znajdą się - Odpowiada Tyson - Nie zawiedź mnie! Part 2 W tym czasie, gdzieś daleko, nad tym samym poziomem morza po mieście przechadza się Alicia, nie powiadomiona jeszcze o panującym niebezpieczeństwie, o czym Xandred ma sobie dopiero przypomnieć. Przeglądała ona to co oferują tegoroczne targi, które każdego roku rozstawione są tu przez cały okres. Było oczywiście multum rzeczy które przykuły jej uwagę na nie jeden moment, ale postanowiła iż dziś popracuje nad swoją "siłą woli", czy po prostu asertywnością w swych poczynaniach, lub poprostu w "ekstremalnych" przypadkach nie miała przy sobie wtedy wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, czy też cena była zbyt wygórowana. Jak się można domyślać, ciążył na niej wzrok pewnego mężczyzny...W sumie to większość przechodniów zawiesiła na niej wzrok choćby na sekundę, ale ten jeden był wyjątkiem od reguły, brak jakiegokolwiek pożądania. Raidena jako iż pochodzi z nieprzyjemnych czasów cechuje jako taki profesjonalizm w tym co robi, przez co Alicia nie była w stanie nijak wyczuć że cokolwiek się święci. Sam Raiden mimo przekonania o słuszności swego zadania walczył z wątpliwościami, zasianymi przez Xandreda z Przyszłości. Nieważne co by nie robił nie mógł się tego ciężaru pozbyć, a co śmieszniejsze - Sam czuł że jest obserwowany. Tak też było. Obserwował go ten, który winny jest jego wątpliwościom. Ostatecznie nikt nie zdecydował się na podjęcie jakiegokolwiek działania. Alicia dociera bezpiecznie do swego lokum, by tam położyć się i odpocząć po niezliczonej(Któżby to liczył xd) kroków. Wracając jednak do... - Rozumiem, że gotowy? - Pyta Matsu, na co Tyson odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy. : - Dobra! Matsu stawiając na zaskoczenie przeciwnika rozpoczyna przedstawienie od '''Ryku Smoka Piasku, co Tyson zaś kontruje swym Krzykiem Boga Światła. '''Zetknięcie się obu ataków owocuje eksplozją, omalże strącająca wszystkich z równowagi. Sharp podobnie jak wcześniej wykorzystując sytuację atakuje przy uzyciu '''Pazura Smoka Piasku. Nim jednak atak dosięga celu Tyson wypuszcza w kierunku Matsu swój Błysk Zniszczenia, ale Sharpa to jednak nie zatrzymało. Dociera do celu, by po aktywacji Żelaznej Pięści Smoka Piasku ''' wyprowadzać naprzemiennie ciosy raz z lewej oraz z prawej, tej wzmocnionej. Wszystko w podbrzusze. Jako wisienkę na torcie Matsu decyduję się na kombinacje '''Tornada Smoczych Piasków, co tym razem wyrzuca przeciwnika wysoko w przestworza, dodając do tego Deszcz Piaskowych Pięści jak i''' Szarżę Smoka Piasku', na pare sekund po twardym wylądowaniu Tysona na podłożu. - Hehe - Zaśmiał się Matsu - I co na to powiesz? - Ha! - Prychnął Tyson, podnosząc się bez problemu - W normalnych okolicznościach zmiótłbyś mnie z pyłem, ale... - Ale co? - Dopytuje Matsu nie dowierzając w to iż przeciwnik trzyma się tak dobrze po tym co przyjął. - Wtedy, gdy wyrzuciłeś mnie w powietrze.... - Zaczyna Tyson - Użyłem czaru, pozwalającego mi na pobranie energii ze słońca, tyle ile sam uznam za słuszne! - Kurwa.... - Przeklnął Sharp - Chcesz powiedzieć, iż o Twoim przetrwaniu zadecydował czas? - Mniej więcej - Odpowiada mu Payne. - Za dużo czasu zeszło Ci na zesłanie na mnie deszczu tych dziwnych pięści. : - Taka sztuczka więcej razy juz Ci się nie uda! - Dopowiada, uwalniając część swych odczuć wewnętrznych. - Wiem! - Odpowiada Matsu, przywołując wokół siebie aurę, piaskową. - To chodź! - Zachęca Payne, rozkładając przy tym ręce - Odsłonął się? - Sharpowi coś zatrybiło - Bez pośpiechu! ''Wbrew temu co przewidywał Payne Matsu decyduje się na '''Działo Smoka Piasku,' co Tyson od razu decyduje się przyjąć na siebie. Po zderzeniu się ataku z celem powstaje kolejna eksplozja, lecz tym razem tylko wokół trafionego Payne`a.. Sharp jednak nie doczekał się spodziewanej natychmiastowej kontry. Zamiast tego dane mu było postrzec spadający, wielki słup światła, którego celem był nie kto inny, jak Tyson. Pył spowodowany''' Działem Smoka Piasku natychmiastowo zanika przez potężny podmuch, wiążący się z przyrostem mocy Payne`a.'' ''-'' C-Co ty zrobiłeś...? - Pyta Matsu, czując drżenie w kolanach. - Światło Osądu - Odpowiada Tyson, który pomimo wzmocnienia jest niemniej wyczerpany niż Matsu - Czas aktywacji jest strasznie mozolny, dlatego... - Przyjąłeś ten atak na siebie w celu zyskania zasłony? - Dopowiada Matsu z uszanowaniem. - Nie mam jednak za dużo czasu.... - Rzecze Payne, złączając obie ręce, z dłońmi otwartymi w kierunku Sharpa, który przebudza się dopiero po dostrzeżeniu utworzonej przez Tysona przeraźliwie wielkiej wiązki energii. - E-Ej! - Matsu zwątpił w to dokąd ta sytuacja zmierza - Pakujesz wszystko w jeden atak?! - Taa! - Odpowiada Tyson, na moment przed wypuszczeniem ataku - PRZETRWAJ TO! Śmiercionośny atak pędzi w kierunku Matsu z zatrważającą prędkością, ten jednak w ostatnim momencie odzyskuje zimną krew i odpowiada na atak przeciwnika, również wkładając wszystko co ma w ' Ryk Smoka Piasku. Po raz kolejny dziś dane jest nam ujrzeć eksplozję, większą jednak od wsystkich pozostałych. Gdyby nie bezpieczny dystans, inni również najpewniej srogo by ucierpieli. Gdy pył opada...Tyson leży na ziemi, po utracie przytomności. Zwyciężcą zostaje Matsu, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach.'' ''- Który...Teraz? - Pyta Matsu, z chwiejnym jednak już krokiem. ''Xandred szczędząc na słowach decyduje się na kombinacje Smoczego Wojownika z Boskim Smokiem, jego zdaniem nie będzie lepszych warunków na podobny eksperyment.... - E-Ej! - Podbiega do niego Reyes(Ta, będzie później zmiana xd) - Serio chcesz go zabić?! Murata jednak nie odpowiada, obdarza jedynie obojętnym spojrzeniem i rusza w kierunku trzymającego się jeszcze Sharpa. Na ułamek sekundy zwiększa on diametralnie swą szybkość, na rzecz czego dopada do Sharpa w ułamku sekundy, zadając mu cios, kolejny tego dnia w podbrzusze, z taką jednak siłą, by jedynie stracił przytomność. - Nie zapomnij tego bólu - Przemawia do leżącego na ziemi Sharpa, w myślach. - Co teraz? - Pyta Dragneel po podejściu do Xandreda, stabilnym już krokiem. - Przydałoby się zgarnąć do karocy - Xandred myśli na głos - Wszystkich - Jego? Serio? - Pyta Adrian wskazując ruchem głowy na leżącego Sharpa. - Mocny jest - Stwierdza Xandred - Z tego może wyjść coś dobrego. - No, nawet..... - Dragneel począł zastanawiać się nad tym. - Pójdę po transport - Oznajmił Xandred wszczynając pochód - Popilnujcie tu tego całego baleronu - Pewnie - Odpowiada Dragneel, w duszy uradowany że proces odpoczynku po walce nie zostanie przerwany. - Luuz - Przemawia Reyes, mocno nad czymś kontemplując - Nawet nie musisz się śpieszyć - Dobra, dobra - Xandred choć lubi spacery w samotności, wyciszeniu teraz jednak wiedział że i tak już zbyt wiele czasy się przelało i kto wie co mogło się do tego czasu wydarzyć. Tymczasem sytuacja nadarzyła się ciekawa i niespodziewana - Alicia po odbytym odpoczynku postanowiła udać się do siedziby gildii do której przynależy, czyli MoonShine oczywiście. Po drodze jednak napotyka Xandreda....Tego z przyszłości. Ten próbował ją zgubić nie chcąc się wydać, jednak okolica w jakiej się znajdował nie miała zamiaru dać dogodnej szansy na schowanie się i zgubienie pościgu. - No ej, co jest? - Pyta zmęczona Alicia, trochę przejęta sytuacją, co Xan(Pamiętamy!) od razu odczuł. - N-Nic.... - Odpowiada zakłopotany Xan - Coś nie tak? - Pyta dziewczyna. - Nie - Odpowiada Xan, prawie że natychmiastwowo - To...? - Dopytuje dziewczyna. - Tch...! - Xan doszedł do wniosku iż czas i Alicię wtajemniczyć w cały ten zbieg niefortunnych zdarzeń - Chodź! - Coś Ci się stało? - Pyta dziewczyna gdy już oddalili się od ulicznego zgiełku i zaznali minimum prywatności. - Słuchaj - Przemawia Xan - Ten, którego widzisz jest z przyszłości. - Że co? - Alicia niedowierza, czego można się było spodziewać - Niby jak? - Czasy z których przybyłem są tak jakby opustoszałe z ludzi i wszelkiego życia - Wyjaśnia Xan starając się niczego nie pomieszać przy tym. - To co Ty tu robisz? - Pyta Alicia, już jednak z podejrzeniami. - Wszystko zaczęło się od naszej ostatniej wizyty w barze - Zaczyna przemowę Xan - Nie pamiętam jednak już nawet nazwy tego lokalu. Siedziałaś naprzeciw mnie, za Tobą znajdowało się okno. W mgnieniu oka coś jakby uderzyło o podłożę i przez okno dostało się oślepiające światło, któremu towarzyszył brutalny podmuch wiatru, pamiętam tylko że upadłem i straciłem przytomność. Gdy odzyskałem przytomność zastałem piekło. Byłem też w innym stroju, musiano mi go założyć w celu namieszania mi w głowię. - I co dalej? - Pyta dziewczyna, z większą już dozą wiary w to co słyszy - Spotkałem tego, któremu do niedawna byłem jeszcze podwładny - Kontynuuje Xan - Wmówił mi podstępem iż przez cały czas trwania mego braku przytomności miałem siać zniszczenie i doprowadzić do wyginięcia wszystkiego, później jednak w to wszystko wkradły się wątpliwości i.... - Czemu się go nie pozbyłeś? - Pyta Alicia jakby z pretensją - Jest ode mnie silniejszy, potwornie - Odpowiada Xan - Wiem to, mimo iż nigdy nie odbyliśmy nawet żadnego sparingu. Oczywiste że choć na wymarłej planecie, to nadal zależało mi na tym, by żyć, co okazało się później słuszną decyzją... - Czemu? - Pyta dziewczyna z zaciekawieniem. - Do tych czasów przybył wcześniej ktoś jeszcze, przede mną - Odpowiada Xan - Tylko że jest to przybysz z przeszłości. Spotkałem już go nawet. - I co? - Dopytuje dalej dziewczyna. - To cały problem.... - Odpowiada Xan zaciskując prawą dłoń w pięść - Ktoś wpędził go w przekonanie iż zamordowanie Ciebie ma przynieść pokój, jego czasom, Tak jakby dzięki temu miał stworzyć osobną linię czasową. - Czyli....Grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo? - Dopowiada Alicia. - Wielkie - Przytakuje Xan - Jednakże...! - Hm? - Alicia teraz jest w stanie usłyszeć i przyjąć wszystko co najgorsze. - Jego przybycie tutaj wprowadziło wiele zmian - Przemawia Xan - A najważniejszą jest fakt iż ten Xandred którego Ty znasz, już teraz dysponuje prawie taką samą siłą jak ja obecnie. - To dobrze? - Zgaduje Alicia. - Więcej niż dobrze - Odpowiada Xan - Z nim jestem w stanie obalić tego, który wmówił mi te wszystkie kłamstwa, wcześniej jednak musimy dopilnować byś... Biedny Xan nie zdążył jednak tego dopowiedzieć... Stojącom naprzeciw Xana przebija na wylot miecz. Miecz Raidena....Musiała upłynąć minuta by Xan odzyskał zmysły. Natychmiastowo sprawdził stan zdrowia Alicii - Żyje. Ostrze musiało minąć ważne organy. Bez namysłu bierze Alicię na ręce i szybkim lotem udaje się ku najbliższemu szpitalowi. Postanawia też poinformować "młodszego" o tym co zaszło. ''- Hej! - Przemawia Xan do umysłu Xandreda, dość gwałtownie jeśliby ubrać się w skórę tego drugiego - Co jest? - Pyta jeszcze niczego nieświadomy Xandred. - Biorę Alicię do szpitala - Odpowiada Xan - Leć do centrum miasta. - C-Co zaszło?! - Pyta wytrącony z równowagi Xandred. - Rzucił w jej kierunku mieczem i ją przebiło! - Krzyczy już teraz Xan - Żyje.To ten koleś z mieczem przewieszonym na plecach w pochwie. LEĆ! ''Drugi raz nie trzeba było powtarzać. Już jako Smoczy Wojownik doleciał do karocy, nakierował ją i posłał konie w pożądanym kierunku. Następny cel - Znaleźć winowajcę i zapewnic mu cierpienie bez końca, lub co najmniej śmierć.. W obecnym tempie, wyciskając z siebie siódme poty powinien dotrzeć tam w przeciągu 15 kolejnych minut. Byle nie okazało się za późno. Xan czeka już teraz na poczekalni, wprost naprzeciw drzwi od gabinetu zabiegowego, gdzie ważyły się losy Alicii - Pożądanej przez dwie, równocześnie te same osoby. Raiden tymczasem nieświadom nadchodzących kłopotów przemieszcza się spokojnie wokół centrum, by nie zrzucić na siebie podejrzeń nagłą ucieczką. Miecz zdołał już jednak odzyskać i oczyścić. Teraz oczywiście znajdował się on przewieszony na jego plecach. Trudno było mu skrywać się z ogromem radości jaki odczuwał - Jego świat w końcu ma szansę na lepszą przyszłość, nic innego go nie obchodziło. Myślał teraz jak dostać się z powrotem w swe rodzinne czasy i strony, nie trwało to jednak na tyle długo na ile by chciał - Na drodzę stanął mu Xandred. - Yo - Przemawia Xandred nie dając niczego po sobie poznać. - Znowu Ty? - Pomyślał skołowany Raiden, nie dostrzegąwszy Xana w momencie gdy pozornie zabił Alicię. - Czego? - Mamy do pogadania - Odpowiada Xandred, spokojnie - Lecz nie tutaj. - To gdzie chcesz iść? - Pyta zmęczony widokiem już Xandreda Raiden. - Umiesz latać, prawda? - Dopytuje Xandred. - No - Przytakuje Raiden. - To za mną - Przemawia Xandred, kiwając przy tym głową w kierunku zachodnim. - Dziwne... - Myślał Raiden, będąc już w trakcie lotu za Xandredem. : - Czego zatem chcesz? - Pyta gdy znaleźli się już daleko poza miastem - Po co mnie tu zabrałeś? - By uniknąć niepotrzebnych ofiar.... - Odpowiada mu Xandred z demonicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy - C-C - Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć. Xandred doleciał do niego w ułamku sekundy i wypłacił mu cios podbródkowy z "haka", co wybija Raidena ku górze. Raiden wciąz jeszcze będąc w powietrzu zmuszony jest do otrzymania potężnego kopsańca, za którym podążał Ryk Lodowego Smoka, to już jednak udaje mu się zablokować przy pomocy wyciągniętego w odpowiednim momencie miecza. - Czego Ty do cholery chcesz?! - Krzyczy zdezorientowany Akechi. - Rzuciłeś się na życie nie tej osoby co powinieneś - Wyjaśnia mu Xandred, zachowując zimną krew. - Była z Tobą związana? - Pyta ostrożnie już teraz Raiden - J-Ja... - Lepiej zacznij walczyć na poważnie póki masz jeszcze szansę! - Ostrzega go Xandred, ponownie stając się''' Smoczym Wojownikiem '- Płazem Ci to nie przejdzie... ''Xanowi tymczasem czas dłużył się jak nigdy wcześniej - Co dziwne, gdyż spędził niezliczony ogrom czasu na bezludnej niemalże planecie. Siedział z opartymi rękoma o kolana, wpatrzony w drzwi od gabinetu zabiegowego jak w obraz święty, jak i na diodę ponad nimi, która nadal przejawiała barwę czerwoną. Nie przypuszczałby nigdy że cokolwiek przyćmi jego chęć, jak i jedyny plan, czyli obalenie Gunthera. Tymczasem jednak głowę zajmowała mu Alicia, co nie jest akurat dziwne. W końcu dioda przyjmuje barwę zieloną i po chwili wychodzi z nich doktor w towarzystwie pielęgniarki, z niemym wyrazem twarzy, trudno cokolwiek wyczytać. Xan nie wytrzymuje, wstaje i pyta: - Co z nią? - W porządku - Odpowiada Doktor, a jedna z pielęgniarek przytakuje - Jednak wszystko może się w każdej chwili zmienić. Ostrze co prawda pominęło znaczną część tych niezbędnych do przeżycia organów, ale nie ma jeszcze czego świętować. - Jak się teraz czuje? - Dopytuje Xan. - Śpi - Odpowiada Pielęgniarka stojąca na lewo od Doktorka. - Potrzeba jej dużo snu. - Słyszałeś, prawda? - Wcina się Doktor. - Tak - Odpowiada olewając akt zniewagi - Dziękuję. W międzyczasie w miejscu odległym od jakichkolwiek zabudowań walka trwa w najlepsze. Murata nieustannie naciera na Akechiego, został już zmuszony do użycia '''Zesłannika Niebios', co wbrew temu co miało miejsce powinno dać mu przewagę, tak jednak nie było. Byli niemalże równi, jednakże...'' - Nawet z tą mocą bez swego miecza nie jesteś nic wart, zgadza się? - Przemawia Xandred z dozą złośliwości w głosie. - Nic jeszcze nie widziałeś! - Odparł Raiden - Miecz Heliosa! '-' Oooo? - Xandredowi spodobało się to co zobaczył - Teraz to świecidełko, czy co? : - Mniejsza - Dopowiada - Ostrze Serca Smoka! '- '''Więc walka na miecze? - Pyta poobijany już nieco Akechi. - Nie rozumiem jednego.... - Hmm? - Muracie nie śpieszy się z uśmiercaniem przeciwnika, przez co nie ma nic przeciw paru pytaniom. - Twoja moc - Zaczyna więc Raiden - Jestem na wyższym stadium, a jednak...Ledwo dotrzymuję Ci kroku! - Osiągnąłeś to stadium na wyścigi, zgadza się? - Pyta Xandred wyciągając w jego kierunku palec wskazujący - Nie skupiłeś się na osiągnięciu jak najlepszego poziomu na poprzednim szczeblu, przez co teraz masz kłopoty! - Wiec tak...? - Pomyślał Raiden - Może dlatego nie byłem w stanie nikogo ochronić...?! - Jeszcze coś? - Pyta Murata, symulując stukanie o szkło zegarka, którego nie ma. - Tak - Rzecze Akechi - Jakim cudem jest was dwóch? - Tego nawet i ja nie jestem w stanie pojąć - Odpowiada Xandred. -' Dekalog!' ''Zaskoczony użytym zaklęciem Akechi nie zdołał na czas wydostać się z kręgu. Jak wiele było zaklęć na tym poziomie których on nie znał? Wkrótcę jednak wszelkie na ten temat domysły rozmył ból, odczuwany przez diametralną utratę energii. Zebrał się jednak w sobie na tyle by ostatkami sił użyć '''Styksu,' wymierzonego w pieczęć, w wyniku czego ta zostaje złamana. Nie spostrzegł jednak wcześniej iż wokół obrębu działania pieczęci stał okrąg Xandredów, a on w nim zamknięty....Każdy z osobna przygotowywał do wystrzelenia osbony atak, z pełną mocą swego "stwórcy".'' ''-'' Chcesz coś powiedzieć na pożegnanie? - Pyta Xandred, prawdziwy. Reszta tylko czeka z zawadiackim uśmiechem. : - Nic? - Pyta z udawanym przejęciem, patrząc prosto w oczy wycieńczonego Raidena. : - Cóż... - W oka mgnieniu w prawej dłoni utworzył''' Lodową Kokuendę''' i dał jednoznaczny sygnał do ataku. Wszystkie ataki jakie tylko Murata posiadał uderzają w Akechiego z pełną jak nigdy wcześniej mocą. Nakład mocy jest tak ogromny, że ziemia w promieniu spokojnie 100 kilometrów zatrzęsła się. Podmuch wiatru omal nie strącił dumnego z siebie Xandreda z równowagi. Gdy pył opada Raiden wciąż stoi na nogach, tylko że nie wyprostowanych. Zaraz potem upada na prawe kolano i trudem spogląda na Xandreda, zdołał znaleźć wystarczająco sił na uśmiech i pada bezwładnie na ziemię. Xandred dla zasady sprawdził czy Akechi żyje, tak też było. Pozostawił go w tym stanie i udał się do szpitala, gdzie warzyć będą się losy najbliższej jemu sercu. Cdn, czekać na CoMa7 xD : : : Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr